


赤いヒーロー（Heroes in Red）

by lee_kouren



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Established Relationship, Ficlet, M/M, coldflash - Freeform, コールドフラッシュ, レニバリ
Language: 日本語
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-08
Updated: 2017-06-08
Packaged: 2018-11-11 06:56:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 61
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11143200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lee_kouren/pseuds/lee_kouren
Summary: ColdFlash ficlet. Barry loves Super Heroes but he found the common...赤いヒーローは数多く存在するけれど…





	赤いヒーロー（Heroes in Red）

**Author's Note:**

> 単なる可愛いColdFlashが書きたかっただけです。  
> This ColdFlash ficlet is translated into Chinese. You can read [HERE](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11110029)  
> Many thanks to UsagiKobo

「コレも、コレも、コレも。コレも～～！」

　叫び声と共に高く宙に舞うのはヒーローもののコミック本だ。その一冊がレンの頭の上に降ってきて視界が遮られる。広げてみるとスパイダーマンだ。  
　他に地面に転がっているのは、アイアンマン、デアデビル、デッドプール…ヘルボーイ。 

　ははぁ…

　癇癪を起こしたような若きヒーローの様子に、レンは簡単に察しがつく。  
　地面からそれらをすべて丁寧に拾い集めると、頭を抱えて青々と茂った緑の絨毯の上に背中から倒れ込むバリーを真上から覗き込んだ。 

「バリー？」  
「レン…」

　 名を呼ばれて瞼を開くとそこには美丈夫な男が心配そうに見下ろしている。青空を背にしたその画は、似合っているがゆえに今のバリーには眩し過ぎて、顔を反らす。  
　それをどう取ったのか、男は隣にゆっくり腰を下ろした。次いで聞こえたのはばさりという紙の音。それにバリーは口を尖らせる。

「どうしたんだ？ヒーロー物は大好きなハズだろ？」 

　機嫌を取るような優しい物言いに、バリーは舌打ちすると視線を直す。  
　バカみたいだって分かっているけど… 

「そうだけど…」

　 今更ながら気付いてしまったのだ。  
　下らない理由で大好きなヒーローたちを手荒に扱ったという自覚はある。子供の癇癪の様なものだと分かっているし、口にすれば隣に座っている男に失笑されるのは目に見えている。  
　 問われて言い淀んだバリーを横目に、レンは口元に笑みを浮かべた。 

「赤色はヒーローのお気に入りだよな？」  
「！」

　綴られたその言葉に驚いたバリーは上体を起こしてレンの顔をまじまじと見つめる。 

「どれだけ赤いヒーローがいても、俺の"Red"は一人だから――」  
「レン…」 

　バリーの眉が情けなく垂れる。この年上の男は、いつも自分の考えなど簡単に見抜いて先回りでバリーが欲するものを与えてくれる。

「Flashの赤は特別だろう？」

　――スカーレット？

　と、満面の笑みを浮かべるレンを、バリーはたまらず押し倒す。体を下げるバリーの視界の端に、積み上げられた赤いヒーローたちのコミック本が映った。  
　その山を片手で崩しながら、バリーは目の前の赤い唇を掠め取る。 

 

　これは、僕の。

　僕だけのヴィラン――。


End file.
